


Silent Treatment

by MrsNazarioWrites



Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Intimacy, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites
Summary: After a late night of working and bickering with Maya, Damien wakes up in his living room and she’s not happy with him.





	Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Incorporates drabble prompt #144 “Get out of my face before I hit you”
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Pixelberry.

Damien woke up with his head resting on the hard surface of the coffee table. He blinked and took in his surroundings, realizing he was in the living room of his and Maya’s apartment, not the bedroom. As he sat up groggily, he became aware of how stiff his muscles felt due to the uncomfortable position he’d slept in all night.

He’d been working late on a difficult case and at some point, gotten overwhelmed and rested against his laptop for a second … at least it had felt that way before he’d dozed off for the rest of the night. As he stretched his aching shoulders, his hand touched something soft behind him and he turned to see-

_Uh oh._

Maya was fast asleep on their couch. Damien winced upon recalling his brief quarrel with her last night. She’d insisted that he not stay up all night working, but he’d refused to listen. In fact, in his irritation over not getting anywhere with the leads he’d collected so far, he _may _have even snapped at her to let him concentrate.

_“Fine,” she huffed, exasperated. “Overwork yourself through the night and fall asleep on your laptop for all I care. Meanwhile, I’m going to bed.”_

_“Great, I’ll inform the media.”_

Well she certainly hadn’t been wrong about him falling asleep on his laptop. At that thought, he checked his surroundings again to find that his laptop had been closed and placed under the couch; its extension cord had also been unplugged and rolled up next to it. His case files and papers that had been previously strewn all over the table had even been picked up and stacked neatly into separate piles in the corner of the table.

Damien realized that later during the night, Maya must have come to check on him and cleared up his makeshift workspace, before falling asleep on the couch. He watched her breathing evenly as she curled into the couch pillows she’d used to cover herself and guilt settled over him. _Hopefully she’s not too mad at me._

He hadn’t meant to be short with her; the case he was working on had been a messy one and when it’d seemed like he was getting a solution to the roadblock he’d hit, Damien had wanted to work through it all the way. Though all he’d ended up doing was getting exhausted and taking out his frustration on Maya.

He bent over to plant a quick kiss on her temple. She stirred at the movement and opened one eye to find him smiling down at her. “Morning,” he said softly. Maya mumbled something sleepily under her breath and turned to face away from him.

“Sorry, I didn’t get that. What did you say?” He got no response, but he was sure she was awake enough to have heard him. Damien let out a heavy sigh. _So much for that. _He frowned as he watched her shift her position slightly, trying to adjust with the couch pillows she’d used as a blanket. That certainly didn’t look comfortable.

“Maya, you should go back to the bedroom,” he said. “You sure you wanna stay on the couch? You look uncomfortable.” She stayed right where she was, still not acknowledging him or what he’d said, and Damien shook his head. He’d expected as much. Maya was a lot more softhearted than he was, but the second she got mad, boy was she stubborn; maybe even worse than him.

Damien fetched a soft fleece blanket from their bedroom, spreading it out over her and then tucking one of the couch pillows under her head. She relaxed a little more into her sleeping position, but still didn’t talk to him.

_Even when she’s half asleep she’s determined to keep up the silent treatment._

Then he smirked. _We’ll see about that. _“You know what? You do look a little more comfortable. So much in fact …” he climbed into the couch next to her, in spite of the limited space, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her to his chest.

If Maya wasn’t fully awake before, she definitely was now.

Damien felt her squirm in his hold and he combed her hair back, pressing his lips against her neck. “I’m sorry about last night, doll,” he whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair. “You were right, I was overworked and I acted like an ass. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

She shivered in his arms and he held her more closely to him. “You still feel cold?” he asked, pretending as if he didn’t know the real reason for this reaction. “Let me help with that.” He began planting gentle kisses along her neck. He heard a soft sound in her throat before it quieted and her jaw stiffened.

As Damien ventured more closely to her face, he could see her pressing her lips together as if to stifle a moan and he chuckled. “Feeling better?” Maya buried her face into her pillow. She detested morning breath and was likely anticipating that he would try to kiss her to get a reaction.

_Smart move, but I’m not done with you yet, Park. _He pulled her shirt down a little further and began sucking on a sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder as his hands roamed to her breasts, then to her thighs. He could hear another soft moan, muffled by her pillow, as she arched back against him.

Damien’s fingers brushed over the waistband of her pants before he changed his course and ran them up and down her sides. Maya suddenly jolted, writhing and squealing as he tickled her.

Finally, she wriggled out of his hold, knocking him off of the couch as she jumped to her feet. “What the hell, Damien?!” she demanded, looking thoroughly flustered.

“You can talk after all!” he exclaimed in a mock show of surprise. “I was worried you’d yelled so much last night that you’d lost your voice.” He stood up, beaming triumphantly.

There was a ghost of a smile on her face for a split second before it disappeared. Instead, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Okay that’s cute and all but now that you’ve talked, the silent treatment is officially over and you know it.”

“Damien?”

“Yes?” His cocky grin still hadn’t left his face.

“**Get out of my face before I hit you **with this pillow.”

“Only if you forgive me for being such a … what did you call me last night?”

“A stubborn jackass?”

“Right, that.”

“Ugh,” Maya rolled her eyes as her lips twitched, giving away her amusement. “Fine, apology accepted. Happy now?”

Damien crossed around the table and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. “Very happy.” Then he grimaced as he rolled his shoulders a bit. “And a little sore.”

“Good, you deserve it,” she murmured into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“What do you say, we freshen up and go to that place down the street you like?” He suggested. “I’ll buy us breakfast.”

She smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.” She then stepped back to pick up her blanket.

“Unless of course, you wanna finish what we started.” Damien brought her free hand to his lips as he locked eyes with hers.

“_We _didn’t start anything,” Maya insisted. “You’re the one who climbed on top of me while I was sleeping.”

“Oh please, you were _definitely not _sleeping when I was-” He ducked just as a pillow sailed over his head. Then he turned just in time to catch her darting towards the bathroom, laughing as he gave chase.


End file.
